Cherry Escapes from Skull Shores
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Atticus and Mo are going to Rio for their Spring Break, so Cherry decides to go to Monster High when the school has a carnival for the night before Spring Break. When Cherry and the ghouls then go off to Spring Break to meet Lagoona's family, they end up going to a place called Skull Shores where Frankie is worshiped almost like royalty.
1. Chapter 1

It was soon time for Spring Break for students all over. Atticus and Mo both rushed home to get ready to visit Rio for their vacation while Cherry would go see the Monster High girls to hang out with them.

"This is going to be great." Cherry said.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Atticus asked. "I mean, I hate to leave you out, but, this'll be my first vacation with Mo as a couple."

"It's okay, you guys deserve it." Cherry allowed.

"Well, okay." Atticus said.

"Plus, there will be a carnival after your flight." Cherry replied.

"Okay... Stay out of trouble." Atticus smiled to her.

"I'll try." Cherry said.

* * *

 ** _Later on..._**

Atticus and Mo held hands while waving to everyone who came to tell them goodbye while going to their flight to Rio, and where Cherry went off to Monster High. When she got to the school, it was dark and there was a carnival going on for the Monster High students before they would have their vacation.

"Oh, a strength tester... Atticus would love this..." Cherry smiled. "And there's the Ferris Wheel, Patch loves sticking his head out..." she then frowned as she already missed her friends even though she didn't think she would. She soon saw the Monster High Ghouls.

"Cherry, hi!" Ghoulia moaned happily. "Welcome to the Monster High School Carnival!"

"Hey, ghouls." Cherry greeted.

"Hey, Cherry, isn't this carnival like a perfect way to kick off spring break?" Frankie smiled.

"Totes!" Draculaura beamed. "Everyone fanging out, having fun..."

"Even Headmistress Bloodgood is getting into it." Clawdeen added.

"Is she then?" Cherry asked before looking over curiously.

CA Cupid came to the school principal as she did a fortune telling gimmick.

"If you do all your homework, I see an A in your future." Headmistress Bloodgood told the cherub girl.

A gargoyle soon handed a caricature of Frankie to her once he finished.

"So, Cherry, where are the others?" Clawdeen asked.

"Atticus and Mo are spending their Spring Break in Rio," Cherry replied. "It's just me. I was hoping I could go to the Great Scarrier Reef with you guys."

"What about Patch?" Frankie asked.

"I'm sure he found something to do with other dogs..." Cherry shrugged.

"Probably." Frankie said.

"We're glad you could come though." Ghoulia smiled as she hugged Cherry.

"Thanks, Ghoulia," Cherry replied, trying to get out of the hug, but was stuck for a minute, so she simply patted the zombie girl on the head. "Um, so, Frankie, have you found the right guy yet?"

"Well, I tried to make amends with this one boy, but... It didn't really work out..." Frankie sighed.

"Who?" Cherry asked.

"Hoodude Voodoo..." Frankie smiled nervously while rubbing her arm shyly.

"Who?" Cherry asked.

"I made him..." Frankie replied.

"You made him?" Cherry did a double take.

"Well, you know, science kind of runs in my family," Frankie replied. "I mean, look at my grandfather."

"Hm." Cherry merely hummed.

The Monster High girls smiled to Cherry.

"So, who's ready for Spring Break, huh?" Cherry asked them.

"Oh, yeah, have you guys packed yet?" Frankie added.

"I have nine full suitcases!" Draculaura beamed.

" _Nine_?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, yes, and that's just for shoes!" Draculaura smiled.

The others giggled to her.

"So, how does Gil feel about this?" Cherry asked.

"Well, Lagoona hasn't told him yet." Clawdeen told her.

"Really?" Cherry asked.

"She wants it to be a surprise!" Draculaura beamed.

"Is Spectra coming at least?" Cherry asked.

"Sorry, ghouls," A certain ghost girl soon appeared through the walls. "I can't make it. My family's taking me some of their old haunts. Should make for some great ghost stories for my blog~... Oh, and Cherry, if you ever meet The Boo Brothers, let me know. They're my uncles~"

"You got it." Cherry said.

"Hey, I won this for ya." Clawd smiled as he came over and up to the vampire girl with a Shrunken Head.

"Oh, Clawd," Draculaura accepted as it winked to her. "So sweet~"

'That's romantic in a monster way.' Cherry thought to herself

"I'm gonna win you more!" Clawd smiled before howling at the full moon since a full moon made werewolves stronger than they already were.

"Oh, Cherry, have you met Howleen yet?" Clawdeen asked.

"Uh, I did see a younger werewolf... Kinda reminds me of Winnie back in Ms. Grimwood's school," Cherry replied. "Would that be Howleen?"

"Yeah," Clawdeen smiled. "She's the youngest and just started school here. Be careful around her though, she's a bit of a troublemaker."

"Just like Winnie." Cherry smirked.

"So, you've met my cousin." Clawdeen said.

"Oh, yeah, a long time ago," Cherry replied. "I went to Ms. Grimwood's school with Atticus, Patch, Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy."

"Let me guess; she was a handful, right?" Clawdeen asked.

"Well, at times, though she really enjoyed her time with Shaggy and Atticus during that Monster Road Rally, and last Halloween, she got to have her own big brother." Cherry replied.

The Monster High ghouls smiled to her.

"By the way, where is Lagoona?" Cherry asked as she looked around.

"I think she's with Gil." Cleo replied.

"That's nice." Cherry said.

"Probably gonna try to tell him 'the secret' about Spring Break." Clawdeen guessed.

"Probably." Cherry said.

* * *

There was cat yowling heard.

"Toralie..." Cherry narrowed her eyes, but she then snickered once she saw what the werecat girl was doing.

Toralie tried to cross a rope path, but soon fell through it, unable to keep her balance and landed in a mess that was tar with a mammoth wooden cut-out.

"Toralie, cats always land on their-" Cherry was about to say until she saw how Toralie landed. "Face? Man, what kind of cat are you?!"

"Shut it." Toralie said.

Deuce soon took his turn after Toralie's little fall. "Hey, this is fun, check me out!" he then laughed.

"Deuce, cheap carnival prizes don't win themselves." Cleo told her boyfriend.

 _'She's not wrong.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

Deuce let one of his snake heads ring a bell for Cleo then. A gargoyle vendor then handed a prize for Cleo.

"Yes!" Cleo beamed and hugged the toy.

"Happy now?" Deuce asked her.

Cleo smiled to him until she saw Draculaura walking by with Clawd who had won several prizes for her.

"Oh, this can't end well." Cherry groaned.

" **WE NEED MORE!"** Cleo told her boyfriend who then gulped nervously.

"Called it." Cherry said.

Cherry began to explore and saw Manny as he came out of a Haunted House which was filled with humans since the students were monsters.

* * *

"Cherry, are normies really that boring and weird?" Manny asked the perky goth.

"Most are." Cherry said.

"Man, talk about freaks!" Manny rolled his eyes.

"MANNY TAUR!" Frankie scolded as she pulled him by his nose ring. "You can't call someone a freak just because they're different! Now, go apologize."

Draculaura giggled to that.

"Haven't found the right guy, huh?" Cherry smirked.

"I'm just helping Manny to treat others with respect." Frankie replied innocently.

"Oh." Cherry said.

"You want me to apologize to the statues?" Manny asked Frankie like she was crazy.

"Go!" Frankie told him.

"Okay, okay." Manny said before going off.

"Minotaurs..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "Wait, did he say statues?"

"Frankie told him to apologize to them." Draculaura replied.

"What the heck, Frankie?" Cherry rolled her eyes again.

"Well, they were humans." Frankie defended.

"Really?" Cherry smirked.

"Oh, Cherry..." Frankie sighed.

Cleo came by with her arms full of prizes only to see that Clawd won a mountain of prizes for Draculaura.

"You're not going to stop wanting to win prizes, are you?" Cherry smirked at Cleo.

Cleo soon groaned and threw the prizes down while folding her arms at the vampire and werewolf couple.

"So, y'all are headed to the Great Barrier Reef?" Operetta asked.

"Yep." Cherry nodded.

"Awesome, right?" Draculaura added.

"You bet," Lagoona smiled. "The boat's picking us up at the catacombs tomorrow morning."

"Hoo-wee, that sounds like a hoot!" Operetta beamed. "Sorry I can't join ya."

"Aw, why not?" Cherry asked the daughter of The Phantom of the Opera.

"Sorry, Cherry, but I'm heading to the musical festival in Squalor's Holler." Operetta explained with a smile.

"That sounds musical." Cherry said.

"Oh, it is, I wish you could join me." Operetta smiled.

"Maybe next year." Cherry replied.

"I'd love to go with you guys too, but Deuce and I are heading to an X-Scream sports camp," Clawd said. "Seven days of shreddin', dunkin', splashin', and crashin'! Aw, yeah!"

"Sounds extreme." Cherry said.

"It sure does..." Gil sighed as he sounded jealous.

"Yo, Gil, The Great Barrier Reef?" Deuce asked Gil. "You must be pumped!

"Yeah, woo-hoo." Gil muttered.

"What's wrong?" Cherry asked.

"Gil's just afraid of meeting my folks." Lagoona told her.

"Oh, right," Draculaura understood. "Freshwater... Saltwater..."

"I told him no one cares anymore." Lagoona continued.

"Easy for you to say, you're from the sea," Gil sulked. "They're gonna hate me."

"I doubt that." Cherry said.

"Cherry's right," Lagoona smiled. "It'll be fun."

"Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" Cherry asked.

* * *

That night, Cherry went back home, and would meet the Monster High ghouls in the catacombs tomorrow morning to begin their vacation. Cherry checked her phone for any calls or texts from Atticus since he left for Rio with Mo, and where there was a text.

" _'Hey, Cherry, made it to Rio okay, looking forward to a great vacation, #fruitsmoothiedate'._ " Cherry read aloud and saw a picture with the text that showed Atticus and Mo sharing a fruit smoothie together. Seeing that picture caused Cherry to be both gagged, but also happy for them. She soon sent a text back about how she felt before she crawled into bed to get ready for tomorrow.

Though she didn't know it yet, but Cherry would be in for an adventure. After a while, Cherry soon went to bed so she could get up early to meet the others in the morning. Once there, it was time for her dream training.

Princess Luna was reading a book until Cherry arrived.

"Hi, Princess Luna." Cherry greeted the Alicorn Princess of the Night.

"About time." Princess Luna said.

"Sorry..." Cherry replied. "Just making sure Atticus and Mo made it to Rio okay."

"That was kind of you." Luna smiled.

"Yeah, I hope they have fun, so, anything special going on tonight?" Cherry asked.

"Just the usual." Luna said.

"All right..." Cherry replied. "Let's get to work, I also promised the girls I'd meet them at the catacombs early in the morning."

"Alright." Luna said.

Cherry and Luna began to explore around the Dream Realm until they would find someone's dreams to visit. They soon saw a new dream door.

"A new dream door?" Cherry wondered.

Luna then nudged for Cherry to go inside of it. Cherry shrugged and then opened the door to check it out.

* * *

She soon saw that it was in black and white.

"Black and white?" Cherry groaned slightly. "Is this one of those dreams where Atticus is an old time detective and Mo is a dame?"

"Not exactly." Luna said.

"Then, what is this?" Cherry asked her mentor.

"This is a memory." Luna said.

"Oh... Okay... It kinda reminds me of the opening to the Phantom of the Opera..." Cherry replied before they soon watched the memory together. "I wonder whose memory this is?"

"I suppose we shall find out." Luna replied.

Cherry nodded as she watched the memory with Luna.

* * *

They saw that they were on an island.

"An island?" Cherry asked as she came out, suddenly wearing tropical clothes to fit in with the atmosphere. "What's this island?"

"Not sure." Luna said.

Cherry began to explore the island to see what it was all about. There were wooden and masked idols known as Tikis who seemed to inhabit the island, and there seemed to be some sort of beast monster, almost like Prince Adam when he was transformed into a beast before becoming human again after Belle proclaimed her love for him.

"Looks like a new monster." Cherry said.

"A beast..." Luna commented. "This doesn't seem like the Great Scarrier Reef though."

"If it is, it's not like I imagined... It kinda reminds me of Skull Rock on Never Land or Spooky Island." Cherry replied.

They soon brought out a map.

"This isn't the Great Scarrier Reef..." Cherry said. "This is a place called Skull Shores."

"I sense an adventure coming." Luna said.

"So much for a vacation." Cherry muttered.

"Vacations are their own adventure." Luna mused.

"Yeah... They are..." Cherry rolled her eyes with a smirk. "I guess like when Starlight and Sunburst went to meet their parents outside of Ponyville."

"Yeah, their parents and themselves were their own mission." Luna said.

"Welcome to Silas Hollow!" Cherry imitated.

Hearing her imitate caused Luna laughed.

"I know, it's annoying, but it was kinda funny when it annoyed Sunburst's mother." Cherry replied.

"Yes, it was." Luna admitted.

"I guess I got another mission..." Cherry sighed. "Oh, well, at least I won't have to use magic, I guess, that's more of Atticus's niche."

"Too true." Luna said.

Cherry looked all around and saw a girl who almost looked like Frankie, being worshiped on the island. "That girl almost looks like Frankie... Um, Luna, _when_ in this memory?"

"According to my research, the early 20th century," Luna replied. "That would be the 1900's."

"Whoa." Cherry said.

Luna put her hoof around Cherry with a nod.

* * *

Soon enough, they left the door while Cherry hoped she could remember all of this by morning, but of course, she would. Cherry quickly wrote everything down and put the note in her pocket to give herself in the waking world. Luna took Cherry among many other dreams, though the memory one was the most important tonight as it would involve her and the other Monster High girls. One of the dreams was Frankie's dream of finding her true love.

"Aww... How romantic..." Cherry commented.

There was a door that showed a future event. Cherry looked to Luna who went off and she smirked, unable to resist the door, and to her surprise, she saw children of her and Atticus in Equestria, though there were fillies having a slumber party at Princess Cadence and Shining Armor's home with Flurry Heart who had a secret crush on a Changeling colt that Queen Chrysalis raised to rise up against Thorax, but the two had fallen in love with each other.

"Wow." Cherry said.

There were even children of the Mane Six.

"So, Twilight and Flash got married...?" Cherry asked.

The door then closed and Cherry smiled nervously when she turned around to see Luna, giving her a scolding look.

"That is one door that you are not allowed in." Luna said.

"Heh... Sorry..." Cherry smiled nervously.

Luna soon double locked the door to the future. Cherry backed away from the door before continuing to explore with Luna.

* * *

The exploration wasn't that exciting as there weren't that many exciting dreams.

"Ugh... This whole dream exploration is putting me to sleep..." Cherry said before doing a double take. "How confusing is that?"

"Well, this does tend to keep us up at night." Luna said.

"Is that why you eat banana peels for breakfast?" Cherry asked.

"That was from lack of sleep." Luna said.

Cherry grimaced slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon enough, Cherry was woken up by her mother who looked as warm and friendly as always in contrast to her dark and gloomy daughter.

"Morning, Mom." Cherry moaned.

"Oh, Cherry, you must be so excited to go on vacation with your friends," Michelle smiled. "I know I'm excited for a vacation, your father and I were able to win a romantic cruise."

"That's nice." Cherry yawned.

"You don't sound very excited." Michelle pouted.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Cherry replied. "I'm just tired."

"Late night of dream training?" Michelle guessed.

"Mm-hmm..." Cherry nodded before she was packing all wrong due to the lack of sleep.

"Uh, let me get that, sweetie." Michelle smiled.

Cherry soon saw what she was doing and agreed.

Michelle smiled as she then helped her daughter. "How about we drive you to your friends and you can nap on the way?" she then suggested. "Would you like that?"

There was then light snoring heard and Michelle looked to see Cherry fell asleep in the middle of the floor.

"I'll take that as a yes." Michelle said.

* * *

Soon enough, Bud drove his truck while Michelle sat next to him and Cherry fell asleep in the back-seat, and where she deserved the rest.

"Cherry, we're here." Michelle smiled.

Cherry kept sleeping.

"Cherry? Cherry!" Bud called out.

"Sure, Princess Luna; I'll sprinkle the corn." Cherry smiled sleepily.

Bud and Michelle sighed before honking the horn.

Cherry shot up in the air. "WAKE UP, NEWBIES!"

"About time." Bud smirked.

Cherry soon came out with her bags and waved to her parents after they hugged her goodbye.

"We'll send some pictures from Jamaica." Michelle smiled.

"And I'll send back pictures." Cherry said.

"Be good..." Bud replied.

"Yes, Daddy..." Cherry said before picking up her stuff and leaving.

Bud and Michelle waved before driving off while Cherry went to meet the others to Lagoona's family spot.

"Hope I'm not late." She said.

* * *

Cleo, not surprisingly, had servants to help her carry her stuff.

"No surprise with that." Cherry said.

A couple of ghosts scared the servants which made them accidentally drop Cleo's luggage and crash into each other.

"Oh, no," Lagoona frowned. "I'm sorry, mate."

"It's okay; I think they're all right." Cherry said.

"Oh, it's no biggie," Cleo smirked. "I 'borrowed' that stuff from my big sister, Nefera."

"You did?" Cherry asked.

Lagoona rolled her eyes to that, but smiled.

Cherry made it to the bottom with the others before yawning again. "This must've been how Fievel felt during that Night Monster fiasco..." She muttered to herself. "I feel like I haven't slept in days."

"Isn't this going to be fun?" Frankie asked Cherry.

"Sure, lots of fun..." Cherry yawned with a sleepy smile. "Are we there yet, Clawdeen?"

"Just right this way." Clawdeen smiled as she led the way with a torch.

"That's good." Cherry yawned.

Clawdeen then took them to the end and there was a magnificent ship shown almost like a cruise which wowed the other girls.

"Here we go..." Cherry gave a small smile and they then boarded the ship, and once on it, they sailed out into the ocean waters.

* * *

The sun was bright and shining, but Cherry didn't mind it for once, probably because of the vacation endorphins.

"Ah... This is the life, huh, ghouls?" Draculaura smiled.

"Sure is." Cherry said.

"Best Spring Break ever." Abbey even agreed.

"Even though I'm used to the royal treatment, this is truly something special." Cleo said before sipping her drink.

"You said it." Cherry said.

"Nice to see you haven't gotten sick of the sea, Cherry, I hear you usually do on trips like this." Abbey smiled.

"I was trying to ignore that, thank you, Abbey." Cherry moaned to the Abominable Snowgirl.

"Oops, sorry." Abbey said.

"Incoming!" Cherry cried out, coming to the edge to hurl while Lagoona and Gil were together.

"You're gonna love the Great Barrier Reef, Gil," Lagoona smiled to her boyfriend. "It's the most beautiful place in the world~"

Gil seemed to still be anxious. "I just wish it wasn't so full of sea creatures..." he muttered to himself.

"Gil, you're startin' to sound like your parents." Lagoona told him before imitating his prejudice family of her own while Gil was nervous and scared of going into the ocean.

Cherry soon stopped throwing up and came back up, looking to them. "Well, believe it or not, Atticus used to be scared of the ocean."

"When?" Frankie asked.

"When we were very young..." Cherry said as she remembered the old days. "We were on a field trip, and-"

* * *

 **Flashback to a young Cherry and Atticus...**

 _It was a warm and sunny day, so the orphanage caretaker thought it would be good to surprise some of the kids with a trip to the beach, and where it was going to be fun for the kids._

 _"Kids, get ready, we're going to the beach today!" The caretaker announced._

 _Almost everyone cheered to that announcement._

 _"Wahoo!" One of the boys cheered. "This is the best!"_

 _Atticus shivered nervously._

* * *

 _Soon enough, the bus drove to the beach and the kids all ran out and went to either build sandcastles, bury each other in the sand, or go for a swim. Cherry decided to find seashells. Atticus was seen staying away from the ocean._

 _"What's with you?" Cherry asked Atticus._

 _"I-I just don't want to go in the water." Atticus said._

 _Cherry narrowed her eyes. "You look so hot... Why don't you soak?"_

 _"Well, um, why aren't you swimming?" Atticus smirked._

 _Cherry opened her mouth, but then stopped before thinking of something. "Because these shells are calling my name."_

 _"Whatever you say." Atticus said._

 _"Ah, go for a swim." Cherry replied, pushing him into the water._

 _Atticus yelped and waded in the water which made him have a panic attack, and where it got worse as the ocean dragged him in as a wave hit._

 _"Oops..." Cherry winced nervously._

 _Atticus screamed before being pulled under the water since he didn't know how to swim._

 _"I did not know about that." Cherry said._

 _"Cherry, did you push Atticus in the water?" The caretaker asked Cherry._

 _"No... He fell in..." Cherry replied. "Now, someone please save him."_

 _The caretaker had a scolding look to Cherry before she soon swam into the water. Atticus soon blacked out under the water until he was saved by the orphanage caretaker, and looked surprised as dolphins helped. The dolphins chirped as they helped Atticus back to shore, almost as if they trusted him an knew him somehow. Atticus soon lay on the ground, he wasn't breathing just yet. The caretaker soon started to recite mouth-to-mouth CPR._

* * *

 _Within moments, Atticus coughed up water and his eyes fluttered open._

 _"Did you die?" Cherry asked._

 _"I thought I did." Atticus said._

 _"Oh, Atticus, if you don't like to go swimming, why did you go?" The caretaker frowned._

 _"I didn't," Atticus said before glaring behind him. " **Someone** pushed me."_

 _"Uh, yeah, how dare they?!" Cherry glared innocently._

 _Atticus simply rolled his eyes._

 _"Atticus, it was the most amazing thing," The orphanage caretaker told the boy who had drowned. "These dolphins saved you."_

 _"They did?" Atticus smiled._

 _"Yes, I wish I could prove it to you, but yes..." The orphanage caretaker replied. "It was odd, you think they'd known you or something."_

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"Not sure if the dolphin thing really happened, but whatever..." Cherry shrugged.

"So, when did he stop having that fear?" Draculaura asked.

"Oh, yeah," Cherry replied. "One summer, he went on vacation with his family."

"Nice." Frankie said.

"Anyway, Gil, what are you so afraid of?" Cherry asked.

"Everything," Gil sulked. "There's all sorts of scary fish, and monsters that would just love to get their freshwater flippers on a guy like me. Plus, the normies have looted it so much, that you can't even see three feet down. Who knows what lies beneath?"

"Good point." Cherry said.

"But that doesn't mean you should judge it before you see it." Lagoona told her boyfriend.

Gil looked over and then pointed to a lump in the water. "What's that?"

"It's an island chain, mate." Lagoona rolled her eyes before the island seemed to move.

"Then why is it moving?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, no!" Lagoona gasped. "Someone released a Kraken!"

"Wait, what?!" Cherry panicked.

Gil felt scared as the Kraken raised its tentacle.

"I'm getting out of here!" Cherry yelped as she ran off from the tentacle.

"And go where?" Cleo asked.

"Anywhere but here!" Cherry cried out only to get caught. "Why?!"

Gil fainted from the Kraken before more tentacles raised up and smashed the boat.

"Yikes!" Cherry yelped.

Everyone seemed to black out.

* * *

Cherry was underwater and held her breath before she realized what she did once she saw her mermaid tail. "What am I doing?" she then hit her forehead with a laugh. "I'm a mermaid now," She swam up to shore and looked around. "Ghouls? Ghouls!"

"Over here, Cherry!" Frankie called back.

Cherry looked over and swam towards the others as the boat had been destroyed and they seemed to be on wooden boards with a sail almost like a ship since they were shipwrecked and Frankie carried a lantern, charging it with her neck bolts.

"What was that you were saying about the sea?" Gil deadpanned to his girlfriend. "Perfectly safe?"

"Well, at least it wasn't a shark." Cherry said.

A shark then suddenly appeared in the water. Cherry then slapped her hand to her mouth with wide eyes. Lagoona soon pet the shark to soothe it.

"Huh?" Cherry asked, being gobsmacked.

"You wanna come aboard, Cherry?" Clawdeen invited.

"I'm good with swimming." Cherry said.

"All right, if you say so." Clawdeen replied.

"Uh... Good thinking with that shark, Lagoona..." Cherry said nervously. "Shame that all sharks can't be like Kenny the Shark or Lenny from Shark Tale."

"I know, right?" Lagoona asked.

"I guess at least there's no Evil Manta." Cherry replied.

"And who is that?" Draculaura asked.

"I never met him, but Atticus told me to watch out for him if I ever go in the sea alone." Cherry shrugged.

"Did he give you a description?" Frankie asked.

"He said he was basically this humanoid manta ray with a cheesy mustache and had glowing eyes..." Cherry replied. "I think he had a cape too... And he has this creepy, evil, over the top laugh..."

Lagoona and Gil were soon heard with a gulp as they looked wide-eyed and where the shark from earlier even looked scared.

"That dude sounds really ugly," Cherry laughed as she didn't look behind her just yet. "I'd hate to be seen around him, whoever or wherever he is."

"He's evil, and where Atticus was right to warn you about him." Lagoona said.

"I bet... I can only imagine..." Cherry replied.

Someone then tapped her shoulder.

"What?" Cherry glared as she turned around and her eyes then widened nervously. "Yoink!"

"What's wrong, Cherry?" Frankie asked before she saw who Cherry saw. "Whoa!"

Cherry sunk slightly in the water, burying her face in the water while looking nervous.

"So, you're Atticus's friend..." Evil Manta said to Cherry. "Where is he then?"

Cherry poked her head out. "Not tellin' ya."

"Tell me or else your friends won't live to see another day." Evil Manta threatened.

"Heh... Did I say I wasn't telling you?" Cherry smiled nervously. "I meant to say not then, but I will now..."

"I knew it." Evil Manta smirked.

"He's in Rio..." Cherry replied.

" **LIES!** " Evil Manta yelled at her, blowing her hair back. "I was just there, and I only saw birds!"

"I don't know what to tell you, sir, he left for there last night..." Cherry shook slightly in the water. "Wait, did you say you saw two birds?"

"Did I stutter...?" Evil Manta narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Cherry smiled nervously. "Just making sure I heard you right."

"Now, tell me, where he is?!" Evil Manta glared.

"I don't know what to tell you, but he's in Rio, maybe you're not looking hard enough!" Cherry glared before she gasped and cupped her mouth once she realized she said that to Evil Manta of all people.

"I'll search every island if I have to." Evil Manta glared.

"Heh... Very well then..." Cherry smiled nervously. "Good luck... Tell him I said hi."

Evil Manta soon dove under.

"Phew!" Cherry breathed in relief. "I'm glad that's over."

* * *

Another ship seemed to be sailing in from the fog, looking grim and mysterious.

"Guys, I think I see another ship." Cherry told the others once she saw the other ship.

Everyone then tried to get the other ship's attention so that they could get some help.

"Help!" Cherry screamed.

The Monster High girls joined in, hoping the person in the ship would hear them. It took a few moments, but the ship then released fireworks.

"They see us!" Clawdeen told the others.

"Wahoo!" Cherry cheered.

They soon went over to the rescue ship right away. Cherry jumped into the water, splashing like when Ariel found Prince Eric's ship that night as she went to join them.


	3. Chapter 3

Cherry's tail fin soon glowed and changed back into her legs once she was on board with the other Monster High ghouls.

"Thanks so much, mate." Lagoona smiled.

"Oh, you saved us." Draculaura added.

"It's nothing." A masked man replied softly.

"On the contrary," Another man smirked. "It is our distinct pleasure having you aboard our humble watercraft."

"We're just glad you came." Cherry said.

"Allow me to introduce myself," The unmasked man said to her before bowing loyally. "Bartleby Farnum, at your service."

"What an interesting boat..." Cleo said as she looked at the chains and cages. "What do you do?"

"What do I do?" The man smiled to her. "The better question is: What don't I do?"

The masked man soon played an accordion.

 _'Oh, please, just don't sing.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

Much to her dismay, Bartleby sang about who he was.

"Barfing again!" Cherry cried out before leaning over. She started to vomit while he sang.

"I entertain." Bartleby soon concluded.

"Is that what he calls it?" Cherry deadpanned. "Because I feel tortured."

Bartleby shook his cane and it soon made a huge firework in the sky after puffing out a dud.

"Mr. Farnum, do you think you could drop us off at the Great Barrier Reef?" Lagoona requested. "If it's not too far out of your way."

"It will be to my great delight, madame." Bartleby smiled.

 _'Looks like we won't be going to Skull Shores after all.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

Bartleby took a long look at Frankie while Gil was nervous.

"Frankie Stein," Frankie smiled to the man. "Nice to meet-"

'Why do I have a bad feeling the way he's looking at Frankie?' Cherry thought to herself.

"Kipling, see to her needs, I'll be in my cabin." Bartleby told his masked friend before walking off.

"That was rather rude he interrupted you." Cherry said to Frankie.

"Yeah, a little..." Frankie admitted. "I guess something was on his mind."

"Yeah..." Cherry hummed out of suspicion.

"Come on, girls, I'll help you get settled in." Kipling offered.

The girls soon accepted his help.

* * *

"Why do you wear a mask?" Cherry asked Kipling.

"Oh, um, Bartleby says no one should see what I look like." Kipling told her.

"Why?" Cherry asked.

"I'm hideous." Kipling sulked.

"I've heard that before." Cherry said.

"You have?" Kipling asked. "Surely no one's told you that though."

"Only one person." Cherry said.

"Oh, no, they couldn't have..." Kipling replied. "You're gorgeous."

"And you're sweet, but yes..." Cherry hid a small smirk.

"Who?" Kipling asked.

"Eh, it's not important," Cherry replied. "Sticks and stones."

"Huh?" Kipling asked out of confusion.

"Don't you know the saying?" Cherry replied. "'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but names will never hurt me'."

"But those sticks and stones sound like they might." Kipling winced.

Cherry paused a moment. "Yeah, that's true," she then admitted. "I guess that saying can be confusing for most people or monsters."

"I better get back to Bartleby... You girls let me know if you need anything." Kipling said.

"All right, see ya later." Cherry told him.

Kipling soon left the girls.

"Strange guy... A little nice though..." Cherry shrugged before she got settled in with the others. "I'm just happy that we're on our way to The Great Barrier Reef."

"At least you're happy." Gil mumbled to her.

"Just be happy it's not an adventure." Cherry said.

Everyone soon fell asleep, but when they would wake up, they would end up anywhere but the Great Scarrier Reef, and where it would be an adventure.

* * *

The others were soon woken up by the foghorn.

"Ugh!" Cleo groaned about the loud noise. "Oh, my Ra!"

"What's with the loud awakening?" Cherry groaned.

"Hurry, hurry, step right up!" Bartleby smirked like a con artist carnival showman. "All aboard Skull Shores!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Cherry panicked.

"What's wrong, Cherry?" Clawdeen asked. "This place looks amazing."

The other girls agreed that Skull Shores looked pretty cool.

"Oh, don't be shy," Bartleby chuckled to them. "Feast your eyes upon the most magnificent, mysterious, monstrously marvelous island that time ever forgot!"

"Fine, but not for a long time." Cherry said.

"What about the Great Scarrier Reef?" Lagoona asked.

"This is merely a temporary stop, my dear," Bartleby smiled to her. "One night only. For recuperation, and supplies."

Lagoona looked almost like she couldn't trust this man.

"Just one night, right?" Cherry asked.

* * *

"Of course, of course." Bartleby assured her.

The boat soon docked and they came out onto the docks while Kipling stood by to help them out.

"And now, may I present this island's indigenous people: The Tikis!" Bartleby introduced.

"The Tikis?" Cherry asked out of confusion.

Soon enough, there came natives that wore Tiki Masks.

"And, just like that, I have Wiki Tiki flashbacks." Cherry muttered.

"Um, are they dangerous?" Gil asked as he hid behind Lagoona out of fear.

"Far from it," Bartleby chuckled. "The Tiki people are the friendliest, most welcoming beings I have ever encountered in the multitude of my travels."

"That's good." Cherry said.

"The Tiki people will show you to your quarters, and as an added bonus, one member of your troop will be getting the royal treatment." Bartleby smiled.

Two tiki people soon came out with a wooden chair, approaching Gil and the girls.

"You shouldn't have." Cleo smiled until she saw they ran past her.

"Well, that happened." Cherry smirked.

" **WHAT?!** " Cleo shrieked as the Tiki person soon took Frankie's hand.

"Well, this is interesting." Cherry said.

"Me? I don't know..." Frankie smiled before being placed in the chair. "Ooh... A ghoul could get used to this."

The Tiki people then walked off with Frankie.

"Why is Frankie getting the royal treatment?" Cleo huffed.

"Not sure." Cherry shrugged.

* * *

Eventually, everyone came to explore Skull Shores to see what it was like.

"What's going on, Abbey?" Ghoulia asked the yeti girl.

"Cell phones no work on this island!" Abbey glared at her phone before tossing it over her shoulder.

"Wait, so we have no communication to the outside world?!" Cherry panicked.

"It is seeming so, but we will not be here long anyway." Abbey shrugged.

"I hope." Cherry said.

"Pretty sweet, right, D?" Clawdeen smiled to the vampire girl.

"Totes!" Draculaura beamed.

"Let's just hope this is just for one night." Cherry said.

"You're telling me..." Cleo sighed as she had to carry her own bags. "It's not exactly the Four Scream Inns, but it'll do, I suppose."

A tiki stopped her and gestured for her.

"Ooh, I get my own place?" Cleo smiled. "Finally, treatment befitting my-"

"Uh, Cleo?" Cherry asked as she pointed to a hammock that was outside and didn't look very clean. "I don't think you'll be treated royally."

"Royal stature..." Cleo muttered as a fly buzzed onto her cheek.

"Well, this is interesting." Cherry said.

Cleo rolled her eyes.

"This island is crazy!" Clawdeen beamed. "I've never seen anything like it!"

"If only Cleo could enjoy it." Cherry replied, trying not to laugh at the Egyptian Mummy Princess.

"Don't make fun of me." Cleo said.

"Oh, uh, hi there." Cherry smiled nervously.

"Wow, who sandblasted your sphinx?" Draculaura asked Cleo.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Cleo rolled her eyes melodramatically.

"Anyway, let's have fun." Cherry said.

* * *

Lagoona and Gil soon came up.

"Hey," Draculaura smiled. "Isn't this place amazing?"

"You guys notice anything familiar about the statues?" Lagoona asked quizzically.

"This island actually is familiar to me from a dream." Cherry said.

"Couldn't you had dreamt up something more glamorous and respectful to a Pharaoh's daughter?" Cleo muttered.

"What do they look like though?" Clawdeen agreed about the statues. "Somebody famous or somebody we know?"

"Oh, my ghoul!" Frankie gushed as she appeared which seemed to make everyone get the idea now on the strange statues. "My hut is so amazing! The room is three stories, the monster fruit baskets, and the flowers!"

"That's amazing." Cherry said.

"Cherry, don't you see what we see?" Lagoona asked.

Cherry looked and then did a double take as she saw that the statues did in fact look like Frankie. "No way..." She said.

Eventually, everyone decided to get settled on Skull Shores since they were spending the night.

"I hope this isn't an adventure." Cherry said.

A coconut soon landed on her head.

"And that's where babies come from..." Cherry said in a daze before falling off balance. She was soon unconscious.

Abbey took the coconut and split it in half before cooling the milk with her snow powers. "Want any, Cherry?" She asked the unconscious girl.

Cherry soon stood up and looked brave and heroic suddenly. "There is no Cherry, I am Cerise: Lady of the Jungle Island!" she then said in a heavy accent almost like she forgot who she was.

"Are you feeling okay?" Clawdeen asked her.

"I am feeling better than ever!" Cherry smirked. "I seek adventure!"

"Does anybody know why Cherry is acting like this?" Clawdeen asked.

"She hit her head on coconut." Abbey replied.

"Oh, okay." Clawdeen said before hitting Cherry's head again.

Cherry looked dazed a moment and then suddenly spoke random Japanese. "これまでのこの話が好きなら、読んでレビューしてください。本当にありがとう!"

"Next!" Clawdeen called out as she hit Cherry's head again.

"Ugh... What happened?" Cherry groaned as she was now back to normal.

"Whew, you're back." Clawdeen said.

"Did I go somewhere?" Cherry asked.

"You were not Cherry." Abbey told her.

"Um... Thanks..." Cherry felt even more confused since English was not Abbey's first language.

"She means a coconut hit on your head and you acted like a different person." Draculaura explained.

"How cliche..." Cherry deadpanned. "That sounds like the new Chipmunks movie where they get shipwrecked and Simon loses his memory."

The others glanced to her.

"I was forced to watch that..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "Those movies don't know the Chipmunks like I know the Chipmunks, why, next to Frankenstein and the Wolf Man, we even met The Easter Chipmunk!"

"The Easter who?" Draculaura asked.

"Nothing..." Cherry muttered.

Abbey handed her the chilled coconut.

Cherry soon took it and tried it. "Mm, chilly~" she then smirked at the taste.

"Thank you." Abbey smiled.

"Nice job, Abbey." Cherry gave a stoic thumb's up.

Abbey smiled back. A Tiki took a cold coconut, but froze up and fell over.

"Heh..." Cherry smiled nervously to the yeti girl. "Maybe a little bit too cold."

"I wonder why all the statues on this island look like Frankie." Clawdeen wondered.

"We should ask Mr. Farnum." Draculaura suggested.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Cherry said.

* * *

They soon came to find the man as he was with Kipling and soon asked him about the statues.

"Yeah, it's kind of odd." Lagoona added.

"And why are they treating me-" Frankie was about to ask only to be interrupted by Cleo.

"The way _I'm_ supposed to be treated?!"

"Oh, let me answer your question with one of my own," Bartleby smirked. "Do you like surprises?"

"Not after that smirk you just had." Cherry said.

"Well, I can't say anything or I'll ruin it," Bartleby replied. "I can say however, that all of your questions will be answered tonight!"

"Tonight?" Cherry replied. "But you said you'd help us to the Great Scarrier Reef!"

"But then we'd miss the party." Bartleby replied before gasping and cupping his mouth almost like when Scar 'accidentally' told Simba and the others about The Elephant Graveyard.

'Oh, how classic.' Cherry thought to herself with an eye roll.

"Oh, no, I've said too much." Bartleby put his hand to his forehead in dismay.

"Cool~" Draculaura beamed.

"Party?" Lagoona asked.

"Oh, the Tiki don't get many visitors here, so when they do, they like to make their guests feel special," Bartleby smirked to the Monster High girls. "So, with my help; they're going to throw you the most splendorous party the world has ever known! And you, my lady, will be the guest of honor." he then added while gesturing to Frankie.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Cherry said.

"You and me both, Cherry." Lagoona agreed.

"Seems the Tiki have been quite enamored with you." Bartleby smiled to Frankie, taking her hand.

"Oh, wow, I've never been the guest of honor before." Frankie giggled with a smile back in excitement.

"This all sounds fantastic, but we really should be going," Lagoona said before whispering. "My parents are gonna be worried sick if we're not there soon."

"Yeah, so let's not keep them waiting." Cherry added.

"Oh, okay..." Bartleby pouted. "I suppose I'll just tell them the party is off, and break their precious little hearts... Not to mention ruin your friend's chance of being the guest of honor, but if that's the way you feel..."

Cherry and Lagoona looked to each other before back at the sleazy man.

"Right, well, I guess we can stay, but just for tonight." Lagoona replied.

"That's the spirit!" Bartleby beamed. "We'll set sail in the morning!"

 _'This man seems more like a con-man.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

"Uh, Mr. Farnum, I was wondering if I could take a look at some of the maps on your boat?" Lagoona asked as the others soon left. "Just so I know how close we are to me home."

"My boat?!" Bartleby gasped. "Uh, no, there's no reason to go there. We're very close, Missy, I assure you."

"That wasn't suspicious at all." Cherry deadpanned as she soon came to the water.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah... This is relaxing..." Cherry smiled as she came to the ocean to soak her feet, but didn't go far enough to turn into a mermaid as she just wanted to chill out right now. "Nothing could possibly ruin this moment," She soon saw a familiar large shadow figure in the water. "Well, this could be bad..." She said stoically before running out of the water and getting as far away as possible.

Soon enough, Evil Manta came out with two birds in his hand, both having the same eyes as Atticus and Mo.

"Hi, Evil Manta..." Cherry smiled nervously. "Did you find Atticus?"

"Cherry, it's us!" The male bird told her.

"Atticus...?" Cherry asked. "You're a bird now?"

"Yes, I was able to recognize him after I recognized his eyes." Evil Manta smirked.

"Guys, I am so sorry..." Cherry told Atticus and Mo. "I didn't think he would find you, and he tried to get me to tell him, I felt scared! I didn't mean to let you down!"

"It's okay, Cherry, I knew you'd let us down." Mo slightly deadpanned.

"Wait, what?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, I didn't mean that in a bad way..." Mo replied. "Uh... It's just... Um... Uh..."

Cherry glared slightly before she shook it off. Evil Manta soon tightened his grip with a smirk before the magic went off in a poof and Atticus and Mo were back to their human forms. Atticus and Mo soon looked to each other.

"So, uh, birds?" Cherry asked them.

"Cherry, it was the strangest thing," Atticus said. "We just suddenly became birds in Rio and soon met these two birds named Blu and Jewel."

"And we were able to help them." Mo added.

"Until Evil Manta caught you, I see..." Cherry replied nervously.

"Yep." Atticus said.

"Heh... Sorry about that..." Cherry replied nervously. "I guess he's mad at you for something you did with your Aunt Athena and Uncle Triton...?"

"Guess I should have seen this coming." Atticus said.

"I just wonder how he even found me or knew who I was..." Cherry mumbled.

"Same here." Mo said.

"Atticus, did you talk about me during your last summer in Atlantica?" Cherry asked.

"Not a whole lot, honestly, I was mostly trying to help Ariel with the music ban that Uncle Triton put on the kingdom." Atticus shrugged.

"Well, that's good." Cherry said.

"Maybe for right now." Evil Manta smirked.

"Okay, what are you up to, sicko?" Cherry glared. "You are ruining my Spring Break!"

"Listen, this is a one time thing, but I've actually brought these two with me to help you and your friends and another monster off this island." Evil Manta said.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Atticus said. "Did you just say 'help'?"

"As in willing help?" Mo added.

"Is this a trick?" Cherry narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"No, this isn't a trick," Evil Manta said. "The man on this island is evil; he even tried to capture me."

"Oh, poor Manta..." Atticus replied. "Wow, I never thought I'd say that... You sound more like your son now."

"Thanks, I think." Evil Manta said.

"Uh, sorry, I just thought you had a black heart and were pure evil like Ursula or Marina del Rey." Atticus replied.

"What in the world is a Marina del Rey?" Cherry asked.

"She was sort of a helper mermaid for Ariel and her sisters after... Aunt Athena died..." Atticus explained, his voice softening at the last part.

"It's true." Evil Manta said as he set Atticus and Mo before squeezing the strong wiccan tightly one last time before letting him go.

"Had to get that out of your system, right?" Atticus guessed at Evil Manta.

"Yes..." Evil Manta replied. "Some old habits are hard to break."

"Eh, I guess I can't blame ya..." Atticus shrugged.

"I knew that man seemed sleazy..." Cherry narrowed her eyes about Bartleby.

"Let me guess; he promised you would leave the next day, right?" Evil Manta guessed.

"Yeah, he wants us to stay tonight to throw a party for Frankie." Cherry replied.

"Really?" Mo asked. "Why?"

"I think it's because these statues look like her..." Cherry replied.

Evil Manta took a look at the statues. "Hmm... I suppose your friend looks like her..." he then said with a shrug.

"I guess I should explain," Cherry said. "Frankie's the daughter of Frankenstein's Monster."

"Yep." Mo nodded.

"You have strange friends, Atticus." Evil Manta said to the young Wiccan merboy.

"So, you're on our side now?" Atticus asked Evil Manta since he was an enemy to his mother's side of the family.

"Yes." Evil Manta nodded.

"This will be an interesting experience..." Atticus commented. "I never thought I'd say this, but welcome aboard, Evil Manta."

"We also have to watch out for The Brain Sponge." Evil Manta said.

"Uh... Brain Sponge?" Mo asked nervously. "Is that a monster of the sea?!"

"Mom's told me all about it." Atticus said.

"Oh... Um... What is it then?" Mo asked. "Please tell me it isn't dangerous!"

Cherry shrugged since she didn't know.

"Allow me," Evil Manta replied since this was his department. "Brain Sponge is my pet."

"Why is it called a Brain Sponge?" Mo asked.

"Eh, he kinda feasts on one's imagination..." Evil Manta replied nervously. "I tried to send him on Ariel, but my son sort of got in the way."

"So, how'd they survive?" Atticus asked.

"When I saw that my son was about to be taken by Brain Sponge, I stepped in to save him of course, but then I got trapped instead, but then my son and Ariel saved me..." Evil Manta replied. "So, this might or might not be my last time doing something good."

"We'll take what we can get," Atticus replied. "As long as you don't try to hurt Eric and Ariel on the surface world."

"I'll try not to..." Evil Manta replied. "I still can't get over that little mermaid marrying a human."

"After this, how about the two of you do a little sparring, so then you can see how much stronger Atticus has gotten." Mo suggested to Evil Manta.

"That's fine by me." Evil Manta chuckled.

"Just be ready to lose." Atticus smirked playfully at Evil Manta.

"Just don't cry too hard when you lose." Evil Manta retorted.

"Oh, you are so on!" Atticus smirked.

* * *

Later on, everyone else decided to have fun on the island. With the lucky help from Atticus's magic, Evil Manta was able to blend in with the crowd.

Cherry walked by but soon yelped as a volleyball was hurled towards her, hitting her stomach and sending her flying backwards. "I'm okay..." she then called weakly.

Evil Manta soon got took the volleyball and helped her up before throwing it back to where it came from. The Monster High girls and the Tiki people soon looked over.

"Atticus, Mo, we thought you were in Rio." Draculaura smiled.

"We were, but it was a short stay." Atticus said.

"Well, it's good to see you guys again." Clawdeen replied.

Cherry crawled back over after snapping her back in place.

"And we'd like to introduce you to a new friend of ours." Mo said.

Ghoulia groaned to them.

"She said 'who would that be?'." Cherry told Atticus and Mo.

Mo and Atticus began to think of a good name for Evil Manta.

"Manny!/Matthew!" Atticus and Mo said in unison. "Uh... Matthew/Manny!"

The Monster High girls glanced to them.

"Uh, Manuel Matthew, but Matt for short." Mo said before chuckling nervously.

'Well, that was awkward.' Cherry thought to herself.

"So, who is he?" Frankie asked.

"He's my uncle from far, far away come to visit!" Mo said with a sheepish smile.

Evil Manta knew that he had to go along with this lie.

"Volleyball anyone?" Atticus smiled nervously as he picked up the ball to change the subject.

* * *

They soon started to play volleyball. The ball then went too far and Frankie went to get it. Kipling was shown hiding behind a tree.

"Oh, hey, Kipling," Frankie smiled. "Wanna play?"

"I-I better not... I'm not like you guys..." Kipling said shyly as he handed her the ball. "My mask could slip, and Bartleby says I'm too horrible to behold."

"Yikes." Mo said.

"He reminds me of Quasimodo." Cherry whispered to Atticus and Mo.

"Aw, don't be silly, we're all monsters here..." Frankie replied. "Well, mostly anyway." she then added about Atticus, Cherry, and Mo.

"I... I can't..." Kipling replied.

"You sure?" Atticus asked him.

"I'm sure..." Kipling replied. "You go on without me."

"Well, okay." Atticus said.

"So, where's Lagoona and Gil?" Cherry asked.

"I think they wanted to take a slow walk around the beach." Draculaura replied.

"That sounds romantic." Mo smiled.

"Oh, it sure does," Draculaura sighed. "It's a shame I can't do the same with Clawd."

"I'm sure he misses you." Atticus said.

"Love is a fickle thing, I just say you make the best out of it when you can." Evil Manta advised.

"That's sweet advice, sir." Draculaura smiled.

"Yeah..." Atticus smirked to his family's enemy.

"Just giving some advice." Evil Manta said.

"I knew since we met Bartleby he had to be bad news..." Cherry narrowed her eyes. "Probably gonna sell us to some circus to make us preform for the rest of our lives, then my parents will be like 'Where's your friends, Cherry? You weren't look after your best friend, Cherry'... It'll end badly... 'They need your help sometimes, Cherry'..." she then got into an insane tangent. "'Brush and floss, Cherry'... ' **WHERE HAS THAT FINGER _BEEN_ , CHERRY**'?!"

Mo soon smacked her to calm her down.

"Okay, I needed that." Cherry muttered.

"You sure did." Mo nodded.

Cherry rubbed her cheek while they stayed on Skull Shores, but Lagoona and Gil were actually exploring the ship since Lagoona didn't trust Bartleby either, but Gil thought she was just overreacting, but he would be proven wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

After the volleyball game, Draculaura was giving makeovers to the Tiki people and even to Mo.

"Let's see your hair without that bandanna." Draculaura smiled.

"Uh, no, um, that's okay." Mo smiled nervously.

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad." Draculaura said.

Mo sighed nervously and soon undid her bandanna to reveal an awkward hairstyle. Cherry's eyes widened before she was heard snickering behind her hand.

"That's it; I'm putting it back on." Mo said.

"No, no, I just remembered a funny joke!" Cherry smiled nervously.

Draculaura soon started to get to work on Mo's hair.

"Oh, this is stupid!" Mo frowned.

"Oh, don't worry." Draculaura said before she finished with Mo's hair.

Mo winced nervously as she tried to sit still.

Draculaura hummed as she styled Mo's hair and then stopped. "There we go!" she then handed a mirror to the tomboy. "Well, what do you think?"

"Amazing." Mo smiled.

Draculaura smiled back. Mo's hair was soon curly and bouncy, looking quite cute. Atticus let out a whistle to show how much he loved her new hairdo. Mo smiled at his compliment. Atticus smiled back.

"Ya do look nice, kid." Evil Manta even agreed.

"Thank you." Mo smiled.

Draculaura smiled to that and she soon gave the Tiki people makeovers with her make-up kit she brought with her.

"She is good." Cherry said.

"Why don't you try on some make-up?" Atticus smirked.

"Yeah, no..." Cherry shook her head dismissively.

"Why?" Atticus asked.

"Make-up... Gross..." Cherry stuck her tongue out.

"Oh, brother." Atticus said.

Mo looked at her reflection and wondered if she should wear a little make-up for the party herself. "Maybe a little make-up would be nice..." she then pondered.

"Not that you need it to look pretty." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, you." Mo blushed to that.

"Oh, barf." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Draculaura was soon finished with the tikis.

"Draculaura, if it's not too much trouble, could I go next?" Mo asked. "Please?"

"Oh, honey, I'm so happy!" Draculaura squealed with a gasp and hugged Mo.

"I'll take that as you'll do it?" Mo guessed.

"But of course!" Draculaura smiled.

"Great." Mo said.

* * *

"Oh... I am royally exhausted..." Cleo groaned. "What terrible job did the Tikis stick you with?"

"Ours was decorating," Clawdeen smiled. "It was fun!"

"Decorating? **DECORATING?!** " Cleo glared with her left eye twitching. "They made me cook and clean!"

"That was kind of unfair." Cherry said.

Clawdeen giggled to that however.

"Oh, my Ra!" Cleo glared. "Are you laughing?!"

"No..." Clawdeen shook her head innocently only to laugh again. "Okay, yeah!"

"How could she not?" Atticus asked.

Cleo groaned at her own misfortune while the werewolf girl laughed.

"At least you're learning about hard work." Atticus said to Cleo.

Cleo glared as that didn't feel like much help.

* * *

Evil Manta looked over and saw that Bartleby and Kipling were leaving their ship and decided to do a little sneaky work just as Lagoona and Gil decided to do the same. He made sure they didn't see him. Lagoona and Gil looked to him.

"Come on, they're leaving, let's go." Evil Manta told the two aquatic teenagers.

Lagoona and Gil soon nodded.

"Let's hurry." Lagoona said.

"Great idea," Gil replied. "I don't wanna be in the sea any longer than I have to."

"Why's that?" Evil Manta asked.

"Uh, well, my parents are river monsters, so I'm more a freshwater monster than a saltwater monster." Gil explained.

"Ohh." Evil Manta said.

Gil smiled nervously.

"That explains the helmet." Evil Manta tapped his glass.

"Ah! Don't tap it!" Gil told him.

"Sorry. Sorry." Evil Manta said.

"Come on, let's go." Lagoona said before swimming.

Evil Manta then joined her, but Gil stayed put since he didn't like saltwater.

"Whales go to the bathroom in here, Lagoona!" Gil told his girlfriend.

"Is he seriously not coming?" Evil Manta groaned.

Gil sighed and soon came over after them against his will slightly.

* * *

Before everyone knew it, it was night time, and everyone was gathered.

"Finally." Mo said.

"Welcome, welcome, the show of a lifetime!" Bartleby grinned to the guests. "The show is about to begin!"

 _'He sounds like a ringmaster.'_ Mo thought to herself.

They were soon all given food.

"Whoa, check it out." Clawdeen smiled.

"I know!" Draculaura beamed. "The salad bar is off the 'fang'!"

"Anyone seen Gil and Lagoona?" Clawdeen asked. "Also, now that I think about it, Mo's, uh, friend Matthew?"

"I think they went for a swim." Cleo shrugged.

"They must be having their own fun." Mo said.

"Find them!" Bartleby told Kipling.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Lagoona, Gil, and Evil Manta explored the ship.

"This place is giving me the wet willies." Gil shuddered.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I feel the same." Evil Manta said.

"Look, this is the island we're in." Lagoona said as she picked up a book and flipped through it.

On the pages there seemed to be traps.

"There's something on this island they're trying to catch... But what...?" Lagoona wondered.

"Must be something big." Evil Manta said.

The door was heard rattling behind them.

"Hide!" Evil Manta told the teenagers.

They soon his as best as they could. Kipling came inside and went to explore the room while they all hid away. He came over to the water cooler Gil hid behind and got himself a drink. He almost looked like he was about to take off his mask, but he soon came outside once he heard something, but only saw seagulls. He soon shrugged that off, got onto a lifeboat, and then paddled away.

"He's gone." Evil Manta said.

"Thanks, now, let's get out of here." Gil replied.

"Wait," Lagoona told them as she came to the movie projector and found an old movie. "'The Beast of Skull Shores: The Worst Monster of Them All'."

"This might give us a clue." Evil Manta said.

Lagoona soon put the movie in so that they could watch it. Of course, being an old movie, the shot was in black and white. There was a human scientist shown in a boat, smiling and waving, and she looked very familiar.

"That normie scientist looks a lot like-" Gil was about to say until the camera zoomed in on the woman.

"FRANKIE!" Gil and Lagoona gasped.

"That woman looks just like your friend." Evil Manta said.

* * *

 ** _Back with the others..._**

Frankie was given the royal treatment much to the dismay of Cleo.

"There she is, our guest of honor!" Bartleby grinned as Frankie was placed in a throne.

Ghoulia smiled and took a picture of this on her phone.

"Frankie sure is liking this treatment." Mo said.

"Who could blame her?" Cleo sulked. "That should so be me!"

"Yeah, well, it's not, so get over it." Cherry said.

"Your ceremonial necklace, my dear," Bartleby smiled as he put a necklace on Frankie. "And now, the show can begin!"

There were soon fireworks for the celebration. The Tikis then began to beat on drums.

"What's with the drums?" Mo asked.

"It must be a ceremonial song." Atticus guessed.

"Let me begin at the beginning, and tell you the tale tale of the mythical beast of Skull Shores." Bartleby told the others.

"I have a feeling this story will explain we are really here." Cherry whispered.

"Oh, I'm sure it's part of the show," Draculaura smiled. "Enjoy it."

"For hundreds of years, a horrible beast, as tall as a skyscraper roamed the Skull Shores," Bartleby told the guests while the Tiki people did shadow puppets to help tell the story. "Rampaging and terrifying The Tiki."

* * *

Evil Manta, Lagoona, and Gil were watching the movie as Bartleby told the story to those with him.

* * *

"The Tiki, bless their hearts, tried to lead it back from once it came, but they were no match for its sheer size and power!" Bartleby smirked. "Legend has it, there was one person who could soothe the savage beast. The Tiki, desperate to save their village, did the only thing they could do: offer her to him, in hopes his rampages would end!"

Frankie's chair soon raised high into the sky.

"Wait, offer?!" Mo yelped.

"What's going on!?" Frankie yelped from the height.

"He's using Frankie as bait," Lagoona said once the movie ended. "Come on, we gotta save her!"

"We better hurry." Evil Manta said.

They soon rushed as the drum beating got more and more intense.

"Uh, can I come down now?" Frankie asked nervously.

"Yeah, come on, this is getting a little too real." Clawdeen added with a glare.

"Oh, patience, my dears, the real show has just begun!" Bartleby smirked.

"This was all set up, wasn't it?!" Mo glared.

There was then stomping heard.

"It's a demigod, everybody protect me!" Cherry ducked down nervously.

"I think that might be the monster." Atticus said.

"Just a show, huh?" Clawdeen asked nervously.

Frankie let out a terrified scream and braced herself for impact.

"We've got to warn Frankie!" Lagoona told her boyfriend and the villain of Atlantica.

Evil Manta knew it was risky, but he had to be his normal size to get to Frankie in time.

"Okay, here he comes!" Bartleby smirked.

* * *

The beast soon came out and snarled to Frankie while she and the others screamed in fright of his appearance. The beast roared at Frankie, but once he looked at her, he actually seemed to calm down.

"He's calm." Mo smiled.

"Gaugh!" Cherry groaned weakly. "And his breath smells like garlic..."

"Oh, and you came to see me without a 45 pound breath mint." Frankie waved the air.

The beast lowly growled and cupped his mouth.

"I think he heard that." Mo said.

Frankie soon soothed and comforted the beast.

"Oh, just as I predicted!" Bartleby grinned to that. "Beauty has calmed the savage beast!"

"I'm sorry." Frankie told the beast before she was soon grabbed like she was a doll. "You know, you're not so scary when you're crazy, roaring, knocking trees over."

Mo smiled as she could tell those two were meant to be.

"NOW!" Bartleby signaled.

Traps from the trees were then flung to hold down the beast like he was some sort of wild animal.

"NO!" Frankie frowned. "What're you guys doing?!"

Bartleby just laughed evilly. Mo began to look enraged.

"You're upsetting him!" Frankie told Bartleby.

"We've got to save our ghoul." Draculaura told the others.

"STOP THEM!" Bartleby told the Tiki people.

Mo soon used her magic to help her and the others. The beast soon began to use his own powers to also help. Vines started to come out of the ground.

"The vines are back!" Cherry called out.

Mo narrowed her eyes towards Bartleby as she used her powers. The vines soon went towards Bartleby.

"What is this sorcery?!" Bartleby glared, stomping one some of the vines.

"You'll pay for that." Mo grunted.

Bartleby stomped on some vines which seemed to scurry away and he laughed. Other vines however, came behind Bartleby and suddenly tied him up.

"Gotcha." Mo smirked.

The Tikis then threw spears at the beast's back. Mo soon made the trees protect the beast's back.

"You have a great heart." Atticus smiled.

"I don't think anyone has a better heart than Ma-Ti though." Mo smiled back.

"True." Atticus nodded.

The Tikis kept trying to attack.

"Stop it, beasts have feelings too!" Cherry glared.

"Yeah!" Atticus added.

The beast soon knocked the trees down on some Tikis and roared as he stalked off with Frankie at hand.

"Did he just take off with Frankie?" Mo asked.

"After him!" Bartleby cried out while struggling with the vines.

"I can't believe that thing took Frankie!" Cleo complained.

"We have to rescue her." Mo said.

"No, I can't believe that thing took _her_ over _me_." Cleo huffed.

The others just gave her a look of deadpan.

"Come on, we gotta help Frankie!" Clawdeen told the mummy girl.

They soon started to run off to rescue her.

* * *

As soon as they left, Evil Manta, Gil, and Lagoona came to the scene.

"We're too late!" Gil frowned.

"We've gotta find her!" Lagoona replied. "Let's follow Farnum!"

"Agreed." Evil Manta said.

Cherry gasped and panted as she ran with the others, showing that she was clearly out of shape. Evil Manta soon grew into his giant size.

"I can't run anymore..." Cherry groaned as she stopped running with the others. She soon felt the ground shake before turning around to see Evil Manta as his giant size.

"Ah, that feels good." Evil Manta smirked to his giant size.

"Uh, if you say so, but down here, it's rather intimidating." Cherry smiled nervously.

Evil Manta soon gave her a ride on his right shoulder.

"Whoa!" Cherry blinked in shock.

"You better hang on." Evil Manta told her.

"Oh, my ghoul, oh, my ghoul, oh, my ghoul!" Frankie yelped as the beast was taking her to a ledge, but soon jumped from it to get to the one on the other side.

"Something about that monster seems familiar." Mo said.

"What makes you say that?" Atticus asked her.

"I just get the feeling he's familiar." Mo said.

The beast soon took Frankie somewhere that she could rest since being so high up made her faint. Atticus was soon flying into the air to find them. Cherry and Mo waited, though were in a safe distance away from Bartleby.


	6. Chapter 6

'I knew that man was bad news." Cherry said.

"Good thought process, Cherry." Mo approved.

Atticus soon latched onto a tree and climbed up and found what looked like a pirate ship. "What the-" he asked out of confusion.

Cherry and Mo soon came to see Atticus.

"Do you see her?!" Cherry called out.

"Yeah, but there's a pirate ship up here!" Atticus called back.

"A pirate ship?!" Mo and Cherry asked out of confusion.

"Yeah, it's kinda cool..." Atticus said before he then saw Frankie being put down in a bed. "Good, she's fast asleep."

Cherry and Mo waited down below.

Atticus soon slid down the tree trunk and came back to the girls. "She's asleep right now," he told them. "The beast must've brought her there. I guess he's nice."

"That's great." Mo said.

"So, what do we do now?" Cherry asked.

"We shouldn't wake up Frankie, she's had a long night." Atticus suggested.

"Fair enough." Mo agreed.

"So, what?" Cherry replied. "We just gonna sleep over here until she wakes up?"

"Why not?" Atticus asked.

"I was being sarcastic!" Cherry said. "Atticus Fudo, I am not sleeping here tonight!"

* * *

 ** _Eventually, they were all in sleeping bags..._**

"I can't believe I'm sleeping here tonight..." Cherry groaned.

"Just be happy my nature powers will be able to protect us." Mo said.

"I guess..." Cherry replied before yawning. "Night, guys."

"Night." Atticus and Mo told her.

They all then settled in and went to fall asleep for the night, and where they would need their rest.

* * *

The next morning came really fast. Cherry groaned, trying to block out the sun since it beaded in her eyes. Atticus and Mo woke up and sat up, but saw Cherry trying to sleep more, and where they had a playfully devious idea. Cherry lightly snored as she continued to sleep, unaware of what Atticus and Mo were up to. Mo and Atticus soon brought up a bucket of water. Cherry snored lightly only to yell out as she was splashed with cold water and fell out of her cot.

"Morning." Atticus and Mo smirked.

"W-W-Why d-did you do that?!" Cherry shivered with a glare.

"How else would you wake up?" Mo smirked.

Cherry soon took a towel and dried herself off with a huff. Atticus climbed back up the tree and smiled once he saw Frankie was now also waking up, but looked oddly around her surroundings. There was a boy in the tree house with Frankie, he seemed somewhat familiar, but at the same time, still mysterious. Atticus decided to find out who he was. Frankie and the boy soon both screamed.

"It's okay, Frankie, I'm here." Atticus said, being brave like he almost always was.

"I'm sorry, sorry..." The monster boy said shyly.

Atticus could already tell this monster boy didn't mean any harm.

"Oh..." Frankie smiled to the boy. "Well, aren't you cute? I'm Frankie, and this is Atticus."

"Your boyfriend is a human?" The boy asked.

"Well, he's not my boyfriend, and he's not a human actually." Frankie replied.

"She's right." Atticus said.

"So, who are you?" Frankie asked.

"I-I'm Andy..." The boy replied shyly.

Atticus could tell Andy was nice.

"So, how did you-" Frankie was about to ask until she remembered what happened to her last night which made her gasp. "Oh, my Ghoul, we gotta get out of here!"

"Why?" Andy asked her.

"That beast!" Frankie replied as she took a look out. "It's probably still around out there! We gotta get out!"

"Oh, right." Atticus said.

"It's okay..." Andy sighed. 'You don't have to worry about him."

"Why not?" Frankie asked.

"Because I... I'm the beast..." Andy said.

"You are?" Atticus asked.

"Yes," Andy nodded. "I'm a deerling beast."

"Okay... Didn't see that coming...?" Frankie smiled nervously without noticing that her necklace was beeping.

Atticus had a feeling that necklace was like a beacon or a tracking device.

* * *

"Well, this is boring." Cherry said as she tapped her foot while Mo was playing with playing cards and tossed them into her bandanna while they waited for Atticus.

"What is he doing up there?!" Mo complained.

"I dunno, but he better hurry, who knows when that beast will be back?" Cherry replied.

"I'm not sure if that beast meant any harm." Mo said.

"What are you talking about?" Cherry deadpanned. "It's a beast! Big, scary, hungry, mindless, blind rage, RAWR, I'm gonna eat you for being smaller than me!"

"Was that how you thought about Adam?" Mo asked.

Cherry opened her mouth, only to pause and then stop.

"Well...?" Mo asked.

"I guess you have a point..." Cherry admitted.

"See?" Mo replied. "Don't judge a book by its cover."

Atticus, Andy, and Frankie were soon coming down from the tree house.

"Uh, who's this?" Mo asked about Andy.

"This is Andy... 'The Beast'." Atticus told her.

"Wow." Cherry said.

"Um... Hi..." Andy waved shyly to the girls.

"Hi." Mo greeted.

"So, are you guys humans?" Andy asked.

"You seem interested in humans." Atticus said to him.

"Well, actually, I was the only monster in an all human neighborhood." Andy explained.

"You were?" Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Frankie asked out of surprise.

"They didn't understand me, and that made people scared..." Andy sighed.

"Yeah, I get that." Frankie comforted.

Atticus and Mo could tell Frankie and Andy were meant to be.

* * *

They were then by a waterfall together.

"When people get angry at me, their intolerance... Their negative energy..." Andy tried to explain as he gave them all cups of clean water in coconut shells. "It does something to me and I turn into the beast. Everywhere we went, it's the same old story. It ruined my whole life."

"Whoa." Cherry said.

"I'm so sorry, Andy." Frankie frowned.

Andy soon climbed up a coconut tree as he continued to tell them his life story. "Finally, when it was decided I didn't fit anywhere, my parents decided to send me as far away as possible, but there was a storm and shipwreck."

"So, that pirate ship was yours?" Mo asked.

"That's right..." Andy sighed. "And, alone here, I didn't think I'd turn into the beast again... Until I met the Tikis."

"What did they do?" Atticus asked.

"Their fears started the cycle again," Andy frowned. "It's like, wherever I go, I can't get away from the hate!"

"Oh, you poor creature." Frankie soothed as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Atticus, Mo, and even Cherry felt sorry for Andy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bartleby was eager to look for Andy to make money off him while Lagoona, Gil, and Evil Manta were hiding, and where it was slightly hard.

"That git Barnum's got a tracking device," Lagoona glared. "If we keep following him, he'll lead us right to Frankie!"

"Yeah, but what are we gonna do when we find them?" Gil asked.

"I don't know, but we'll think of something." Lagoona smiled.

"I'm not sure if this is the best plan, Lagoona, confronting them up straight like that," Gil said nervously. "Maybe we should wait and think about this some-"

"If we wait and think, it might be too late." Evil Manta interrupted.

Lagoona yelped as she slid down the ledge by accident.

" **LAGOONA!** " Gil cried out.

Lagoona screamed as she slid down the hill and ended up on the ground right in front of Kipling.

"That isn't good." Evil Manta said.

Kipling looked down at the female sea monster as she looked nervous around him.

"Don't just stand there, nab her!" Bartleby commanded Kipling like a slave.

"I'm sorry." Kipling whispered before capturing Lagoona.

"That was odd." Evil Manta said.

"What are you talking about?!" Gil yelped. "He kidnapped my girlfriend!"

"Gil, help!" Lagoona cried out.

"I, uh..." Gil looked around for a way to help until he soon ran off.

"Gil, don't leave me!" Lagoona cried.

"Really, Gil?" Evil Manta glared.

"I swear, I'm looking for help!" Gil told him.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Andy took the others into one skull rock and they sat in one eye socket to look out to the whole island.

"Whoa." Mo said.

"This island's beautiful, isn't it?" Andy smiled.

"Yeah, when you're not being chased by a crazy man," Frankie giggled. "Do you ever think about leaving?"

"Where would I go?" Andy shrugged.

"Why not Monster High?" Atticus suggested.

"Oh, I don't know..." Andy sighed.

The campfire soon died down, but Frankie brought it back with her neck bolts charge. Andy smiled admirably to that.

"Where we come from, you're free to be yourself," Frankie smiled to Andy. "You can let your freak flag fly! And no one will care."

"It's true." Atticus smiled.

"I've never seen someone like me," Andy had a small smile. "With my... You know... 'Problem'."

"It's not a problem." Mo soothed.

"Guys, as scary as this place can be, your world is even scarier." Andy sighed.

"It _can_ be scary." Mo nodded.

Frankie gave a small frown as she felt like maybe she couldn't help Andy. Mo could tell what Frankie was thinking. They soon had a quick meal over the fire before they would keep moving.

* * *

"Mo, this food tastes like vegetables." Cherry grunted.

"It _is_ vegetables, I made it." Mo smiled serenely.

"Yuck!" Cherry cringed.

"Cherry, you like vegetables." Atticus reminded.

"Yeah, but what's with all the veggies lately, Mo?!" Cherry complained. "I swear, it's always vegetables with you!"

"I've been wondering that too." Atticus said.

"I'm sorry, you guys, I just thought you would like to eat healthy since Gaia's given me some health food tips." Mo replied softly.

"And we do." Atticus said.

Cherry stuck her tongue out.

"Oh, man, this is great." Andy smiled.

"Really?" Mo asked.

"I've had nothing to eat but coconuts, but this is really great." Andy smiled sincerely.

"Cool." Mo smiled back.

"Ugh... I need meat!" Cherry demanded.


	7. Chapter 7

They soon went for a walk after eating.

"Farnum oughta be looking for us, we should get you back to your friends so you can get out of here." Andy suggested.

Cherry nodded in agreement.

Frankie looked sad to that idea before smiling at one sight. "Hey, more of my statues, why are there so many on this island?"

"Um... Uh... How embarrassing." Andy smiled nervously.

"Come on, tell us." Atticus said.

"I-I can't, it's embarrassing..." Andy smiled nervously.

"Hello? I'm like the Queen of Embarrassment!" Frankie told him. "One time, my stitches came out in the middle of fearleading try-outs, and my leg hit the captain right in the head!"

"Yikes." Mo said.

"I'm trying to make Andy feel better." Frankie nudged her.

"Oh, right." Mo said.

"So, are you gonna tell us?" Cherry asked Andy.

"Well... All right..." Andy sighed before he looked to the statue beside them. "A long time ago that girl who came here was one of the scientists who wanted to capture me, but she was different. When I found her, I felt so comfortable, and happy, and safe. I never turned into the beast."

"Aw!" Mo smiled.

"So, does this mean you built the statues?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah," Andy nodded. "It sounds silly, but just being around someone that looks like her, keeps me... Me. And when I saw Frankie, I... I'm sorry."

"Hey~... Now, don't be sorry," Frankie soothed. "You couldn't control it. I'm sure everything will work out just fine."

"Yeah." Mo said.

Andy smiled shyly to what Frankie said and thought that maybe she was right.

* * *

They soon went to find the others, but they were stopped by the rustling bushes.

"Oh, no, he's found us!" Frankie panicked.

Andy roared and came to charge at Farnum, but it was actually Draculaura, Cleo, and Clawdeen.

"Girls." Mo smiled.

"Frankie! Cherry!" Cleo called.

"You found us!" Frankie smiled to her friends.

"You know them?" Andy asked.

"We all came to this island together." Cherry told him.

"Well, who's the jungle hottie?~" Cleo smirked to Andy.

"Don't you have a boyfriend back at Monster High?" Mo asked Cleo.

"I can have a look around." Cleo smirked innocently.

"Hurry, before he gets away!" Bartleby's voice was heard.

"Farnum!" Frankie gasped before turning to Andy. "You gotta get out of here!"

"No, I won't leave you." Andy frowned.

"I'll get rid of him." Atticus said, referring to the sleazy man.

"What could you do?" Andy asked Atticus.

"I'm stronger than I look, and I have special abilities." Atticus said.

The others agreed as that was simply true.

"His ego is as big as his physique." Cherry whispered to Andy.

"I heard that!" Atticus told her.

"See what I mean?" Cherry said to Andy. "So are his ears."

"Andy, he doesn't want us, it's you he's after, go!" Frankie told the beast boy.

Andy looked back and soon ran off to avoid being seen by Bartleby. Atticus soon went to handle Bartleby. Five Tiki people came up with spears against the girls.

"Aha, there you are." Bartleby smirked.

"Lagoona!" Frankie cried out once she saw her sea monster best friend in Kipling's grip.

"Let her go!" Mo told him.

"Tell me where the beast is." Bartleby glared.

"You'll have to get past me first." Atticus glared back as Abbey and Ghoulia were soon on their own way with Tikis that were actually helping them instead of attacking them.

"Uh, are those tikis helping and not attacking?" Mo asked.

"We friends now, and jig is up, Bartleby." Abbey replied.

Ghoulia groaned in agreement before explaining everything.

"So, you were held hostage by them, and you soon talked them into helping you?" Cherry asked.

"Uh-huh." Ghoulia nodded.

"Nice." Mo smiled.

The Tikis soon glared to Bartleby like he was their enemy. The other Tikis soon agreed and pointed their spears to the crooked man.

"Tiki done being your vood puppets," Abbey glared. "Let my friends go."

"You really think a bunch of freaks can stop the great Farnum?!" Bartleby glared back until he looked to Frankie and smirked at her metal neck bolts and brought out a magnet from his cane to bring her to him.

Atticus soon smirked as he took took the necklace off Frankie's neck.

"Very good, Atticus..." Cherry said sarcastically.

"Why do you say that?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, nothing..." Cherry smiled before glaring. " **EXCEPT THAT FRANKIE HAS METAL NECK BOLTS!** "

"Oh... Right..." Atticus said.

Cherry face-palmed. Frankie yelped as she was soon forced over to Bartleby by the magnitude. Andy snarled out of anger from that and became the beast which is exactly what Bartleby wanted. Atticus soon thought of a spell to use on the magnet. Andy soon roared which made everyone look at him.

"There's my prize!" Bartleby smirked. "Not so fast! You will submit to me, or I will blow the electricity right out of her! Your choice~"

Andy raised a fist, but since Frankie was in danger, he couldn't bring himself to. Atticus soon thought of the right spell to cast. The others looked defeated as Andy soon shrunk down.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle, that's why I could never find you." Bartleby smirked to Andy in his true form.

 _'This can't be happening.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

* * *

They were soon at the docks and it looked like the end for everyone.

"Lagoona!" Gil's voice called out.

"Gil, you came back!" Lagoona beamed.

"That's right, Lagoona," Gil smiled to her before glaring to the villain. "Farnum, let my friends go!"

Atticus soon saw Evil Manta's shadow along with some help. There were even sharks and the Kraken from earlier as Gil smirked at the ones who came to his help. Atticus took Frankie away from Bartleby and the Kraken soon grabbed a hold of the bad man and flung him far away.

"Mr. Farnum!" Kipling cried out as he ran after his boss.

Evil Manta soon rose from the ocean. Cherry stepped back, still a little nervous because of earlier encounters with Evil Manta. The Kraken soon helped fix the Monster High boat.

"Our boat, it's fixed!" Draculaura beamed.

"Kraken felt really bad about what happened, so he fixed it in record time," Gil explained as he rode a dolphin. "It helps when you have eight arms."

"It really does." Evil Manta said.

"Come on, let's get back to Monster High." Gil told the others.

"Totally." Mo said.

They soon got on the boat and left Skull Shores as the sun was setting.

"How'd ya do it, mate?" Lagoona asked her boyfriend.

"I thought about everything you said," Gil smiled to her. "It was time to face my fears! So, with Manta's help, I finned up, and swam to the Great Scarrier Reef! And talked to your parents."

"I was happy to help." Evil Manta said.

"Once I told them what happened on the island, they were furious," Gil added. "Your folks... They're actually really nice monsters."

"Told ya," Lagoona playfully hit his arm before taking his hands and looked into his eyes. "I'm so proud of you, luv. You're my hero."

Evil Manta smiled to that and decided to give them some privacy.

* * *

Cherry sipped a drink as Atticus and Mo told her what happened to them during Spring Break before being found by Evil Manta.

"And then, Blu and Jewel flew off into the forest." Mo smiled.

"It was amazing," Atticus added. "I was so proud of Blu for not rushing back to Linda right away when he saw her."

"I guess we both had an adventure for Spring Break this year." Cherry said to them.

"Yeah, and I bet Patch did too." Atticus smiled.

"I'm sure he did something with the Pound Doggies." Cherry said.

" **POUND _PUPPIES_!**" Atticus and Mo corrected.

"Whatever." Cherry shrugged.

* * *

Everyone was soon on there way back on their ship. They sailed on their way back to Monster High, but for Cherry, Atticus, and Mo, back to their own school, and Andy would be a new transfer student to Monster High so he could be with Frankie, and where it would mean they would be a couple.

"Well, that was an interesting Spring Break..." Cherry commented as she walked with the others after they were dropped off back home. "At least we didn't have any homework."

"True." Mo said.

Darla seemed to have her own Spring Break adventure.

"Hey, Dimples, where'd you go for Spring Break?" Cherry asked.

"I met the Tiny Toons!" Darla beamed. "It was so crazy, you guys, probably the craziest Spring Break ever..."

"Oh, we've met them before." Darla said.

"They did say some things about you," Darla smiled. "That adventure got me excited about Easter though."

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"Um, by the way, what's this Easter Chipmunk I heard about in school?" Darla asked.

"Uh, Easter Chipmunk?" Cherry asked her.

"Yeah, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore said something about an Easter Chipmunk instead of an Easter Bunny." Darla explained.

"That's interesting." Mo said.

"If it involves Alvin, don't listen to a word he says," Cherry advised Darla, knowing how the oldest of the chipmunk triplets was most of the time. "Same goes with Brittany Miller."

"Totally." Mo said.

Darla shrugged about that and went inside with the others as she decided to tell them about her Spring Break with the Tiny Toons an the adventure she had with them.

The End


End file.
